Much to Learn
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth broke up, the sea prince found it hard to date again. So, when he gets a crush on another Athena child, specifically Annabeth's second-in-command, it can't be good. Percy/Malcolm. One-shot. Yaoi.


**I suck at doing top!Percy. I really do. This was supposed to be one, though it kind of turned into a more equal thing...if that...**

**Anyways, I got a request from _Dark Lord Morgoth_ to do a Percy/Malcolm. So, here it is! For future referance, I'll probably do this pairing again, though a little different.**

**Warning: Malcolm's a little snarky. He just turned out that way. This is a AU world, you'll see why. Finally, there is a little Annabeth bashing. It's not that I dislike her, it just happened that way.**

* * *

_**Much to Learn**_

"Percy!" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of the demigod's face to no avail. She sighed, annoyed with her best friend for zoning out.

"I got this girly," Clarisse muttered. She stood up from where Rachel and her had been playing tic-tac-toe on the ground. Walking up behind the sea prince, the war princess took a deep breath. "Eh, Princess! Stop thinking about your lover and play attention!" She yelled into his ear.

Percy gave a yelp, falling to the side cupping his ear. When the ringing stopped and the pain decreased slightly, he glared at his fellow demigod. "What was that for Clarisse! Haven't you heard the expression 'don't wake a daydreamer'?" The only male in the group snapped.

"The expression is never wake a sleepwalker," the redhead muttered. She drew an 'X' in her dirt square. "I win."

Clarisse ignored her. "Whatever princess," she rolled her eyes, wiping out the game she had lost. "The important part is what were you daydreaming about?" She turned to Rachel. "Let's play cards?"

The redhead nodded, pulling a deck from her messenger bag as Percy blushed scarlet. "I'd like to know too," the oracle grinned as she dealed the three of them hands. "Do you have a secret love you are keeping from us?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows, showing her true level of maturity.

Clarisse chuckled. "Ooo, RED's got a point there," She wiggled her eyebrows at the male as well. "What game are we playing?"

"War," Rachel explained. She turned to Percy, trying to keep up both conversations. "So, who are you thinking about fish whisperer?"

"Don't call me a fish whisperer," said fish whisperer grumbled.

The oracle grinned. "I'll stop calling you that when Clarisse stops calling me RED."

"Not going to happen."

"My point." Percy tried to hide the smile the crept onto his face. "Now, the war princess over there and I are two of your best friends, tell us what's bothering you."

The sea prince sighed. He saw no way out of this. Percy knew Rachel and Clarisse well enough to know that they would pester him until he gave away whatever they wanted. That, or they'd send Nico—the final member of their group—because they knew the ghost king could talk anything out of the sea prince. "I'm just—I'm starting to like someone," he confessed.

Green and brown irises met as Rachel and Clarisse hid their surprise. Since Percy and Annabeth had broken up, the sea prince had been relentless about dating again. He said he wasn't ready. Then, he'd come out to his best friends and that just lessened the chance of him finding another demigod. So, hearing someone had actually caught his eye was a beyond surprising fact.

"Really?" Clarisse coughed, trying extremely hard to keep the grin from breaking out on her face. "Who might it be?"

Rachel, who unlike her friend didn't care, grinned as if she'd just heard she was getting her art in a gallery. "Who Percy, who?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she bombarded Percy with questions. "What cabin is he from? Is it another demigod? Is it Nico? Did you fall in love with our best friend, because that would be so pmurfic." Ares' daughter covered the redhead's mouth.

"Ew," Percy's eyes widened as he took in Rachel's questions. "Nico, really? Not only is he about three years younger than me but he's like my little brother!"

"Actually, I'm seventy years older than you," the ghost king grinned. He sat beside Percy, stealing his hand of cards. "What game are we playing and who is Jackson crushing on?"

The oldest male's face turned red.

"Poker and I'm trying figure out," Rachel said. "Could you pleeeasse give Percy the puppy face? Just so he'll tell us."

"No."

"Come on zombie boy," the female demigod said. "It's for a good cause."

"Still no war princess."

"I don't have a chance with him even if I wanted it," the sea prince finally sighed. These were his best friends, he could trust them. Besides, no one came by the lake anymore, not since the dryads started trying to pull new "friends" to the bottom.

"What do you mean?" Nico and Clarisse said at the same time. They turned to glare at each other moments later.

"Oh no," Rachel sighed, hand going to her mouth. "I know who it is." The green eyed demigod hid his face in his heads with embarrassment as the other two looked at the oracle expecting an answer. "It's Malcolm, from the Athena cabin."

Clarisse laughed finding it too funny to be true. Nico tried to chuckle, but had an easier time believing it. When Percy gave no indication of Rachel lying, Ares' daughter stopped laughing. "She's serious?" The sea prince nodded. "You really like another genius Athena bird?"

"Yes," Percy scowled. "And don't call him an 'Athena bird'. Unlike Annabeth, Malcolm doesn't flaunt his smarticles." Clarisse gave him a look. "Alright, he doesn't flaunt them all the time."

Nico snickered. "The fact that you're calling it 'smarticles' is taking away any chance you have with him—Hey!" Rachel thumped his forehead, shooting him a look. Nico looked down at his cards to the abandoned game.

Next, the oracle turned to her best friend. "Don't worry Perce," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you."

Percy gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Clarisse grinned, standing up as she tossed her abandoned cards into a pile on the ground. "Let's go get Percy his man!" She shouted, catching the attention of a few passerby campers.

"Shut up loud mouth!" The fish whisperer yelled, tackling his former bully to the ground.

**o.O.o**

"Hey Malcolm."

The blonde looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at Poseidon's son. He shouldn't be here. If he remembered correctly, Annabeth said Percy was on inspection duty today. Why was he at the arts and craft cabin? Better yet, why was he here with the Athena cabin? Hadn't Annabeth and Percy made the silent arrangement to stay away from each other?

"Uh, yeah," Percy stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. His face was already red but he sat beside the genius child on the floor anyway. "So... What are you reading?"

"A book about Ancient Greek literature," Malcolm answered. "Gift from my mother. Though, a question I would love the answer to, why are you here Perseus Jackson?"

"Just Percy," it was an automatic response whenever his first name was heard. "I go to camp here, I have the right to."

Malcolm rolled his gray eyes. "Nitwit. What are you doing in the Arts and Crafts cabin during Athena cabin's time?" He retorted in a sarcastic tone. No, he didn't initially have a problem with the favorite son of Poseidon, none at all. The blonde just had a problem with his sister. Ever since the break up, Annabeth made it clear that they could not have contact with Percy or his "gang" who continued to treat her rudely. It was starting to annoy him, her venting, and he just happen to take it out on the object of Annabeth's irritation.

"Um." Percy looked anywhere but the calculating gray eyes that he thought were amazing._ Why'd I listen to them? This plan is stupid. _"I got summer homework for my school, reading this book, and I don't understand it. So, uh, um, it's just. I need, uh..."

"Is there a point to this rambling?" Malcolm interrupted.

Percy gave a nervous grin. "Can you come by my cabin later and help me out?" He blurted it out in one breath, turning another shade of red afterwords.

The blonde blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Takes a breath. "Why are you asking me?" He pushed the surprise to the side.

"Annabeth and I aren't on good terms, you see, and she used to be my smart person. So, since I don't want to fail, can you help?" The heat in his face was fading. Percy began getting into his comfort zone. It's just friendly flirting, only one way.

"So I'm her replacement?"

And there goes Percy's cool guy act.

"No!" He snapped. The sea prince's hands flew out, making weird motions in the air and grabbing at invisible objects as he tried to explain himself. "You're just the only Athena kid who will talk to me. I mean, you and I are friends, right?" Malcolm shrugged, hoping to—and succeeding in—making Percy sweat. "Well, Nico doesn't do the school thing and Clarisse, well, she's Clarisse. Then Rachel is kind of smart, but her smarticles are in art classes, and I need help in English." Percy sighed, dropping his head into his hands in defeat. "Please, just come by my cabin after dinner and help me. I don't have anyone else to ask."

Percy expected to get turned down. Of course he would. Annabeth probably warned all her siblings that he was 'bad' and to stay away. Why would the blonde help him? Malcolm did something the ocean heir didn't expect though. He laughed.

"Sure. Just don't goof off. I'm going over to help you get your work done, not do it for you." Green eyed lifted out of tanned hands and met an amused smile.

This caused Percy to grin himself. "Thank you Malcolm!" The sea prince jumped up and ran out the cabin, stopping at the door and backtracking. "I'll see you after dinner." Then he took off again.

Athena's second-in-command found himself laughing. Percy Jackson was a total ditz. An annoying, dimwitted, moronic ditz who hurt his half-sister. Still, a cute, adorable awkward ditz all the same.

**o.O.o**

Malcolm kicked a pair of jeans under one of the bunks. Cabin three was relatively dirty. It wasn't as bad as Annabeth had described—because she insisted on telling him everything—but still extremely messy. He ran a finger over the edge of his notebook. "What book are you reading?" He finally asked Percy, who was fanatically trying to clean his cabin. The blonde smiled, the ditz looked cute when he worried.

"Wuthering Heights by Emily something." He dunk shot a crumpled piece of paper into the waste bin. "Nothing but net! And the crowd goes wild!" Percy joked, erupting into giggles.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "What did I say about not goofing around?"

Green eyes widened. "Right, sorry." He tossed clothes off his bed, motioning for Malcolm to sit beside him. "Let's get started."

Again, gray eyes rolled. Still, he sat beside the moron. "Wuthering Heights is by Emily _Bronte._" Malcolm flipped open his notebook, the first page filled with detailed notes. "Why did you chose that book anyway nitwit? It is hard enough for mortals to understand, not mentioning how hard it is for a demigod."

Percy shrugged. "It was Wuthering Heights or some book about a girl committing suicide." The sea prince gave his telltale grin that would have wooed many idiotic girls. Of course, Malcolm wasn't a girl, nor was he idiotic. "I figured let's go with the book with the misspelled title instead of the depressing one."

This time, Malcolm found himself smiling as he rolled his eyes. "The other book, I believe, is called _Thirteen Reasons Why _and Wuthering Heights is not misspelled. Wuthering Heights is a place in the book." Percy's mouth made an 'O' shape and the blonde couldn't help chuckling. "Enough though, I have notes about the book here and can help you with any assignment you may have. You have finished the book, correct?" The sea prince shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's hard to read," the green eyed halfblood whined, "and I'm not talking about it being in English, either. The words they say are confusing. Plus, the book is boring! No action!"

"It doesn't get interesting until the fifth or six chapter in," Malcolm explained. He scanned the notebook. "What chapter are you on?" He glanced up, seeing Percy holding up five fingers. Another long sigh. "I'll help you summarize the first five chapters. Now, let's get started."

"Malcolm..."

The blonde looked up. "Yes, Percy?"

"How did you know to bring Wuthering Heights notes?"

Athena's son looked down at his notebook, back at Percy, then to his notes again. "I didn't." He flipped the page. "It's a magic notebook, a gift from mother to the cabin."

"How does it work?"

Malcolm question whether or not he could try explaining the magic to the kelp head. "You know what _SparkNotes_* is?" A nod. "It's similar to that."

"Oh." Percy nodded.

The blonde pushed some stands of hair out of his gray eyes. "Let's get started moron." Percy frowned. Now that name he didn't like.

**o.O.o**

After a few hours of hopeless reading and annoying the blonde with "moronic" questions—that would have been reasonable if not asked to a child of wisdom—Percy finally got up the courage to ask a question that had been bugging him since he'd developed his crush.

"Hey Malcolm?"

The blonde lifted his head. "Yes, Percy?" He had resorted to reading his own book, seeing as watching Percy try to read English had gotten old in the first ten minutes.

The sea prince bite his lip. "Do you hate me, because of the break up with Annabeth?" His green eyes were wide with worry.

"No," his blonde strands fell into his eyes as he shook his head. "I don't hate you Percy, neither does Annabeth. Though, she has been bashing you a little, but that's understandable. She has that personality."

Percy smiled. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to hate me."

Malcolm raised his eyebrow at the other's hopeful smile. He closed his book and caught the sea prince's eyes. "Alright, tell me the real reason why you wanted me to come over, because I know it's not your summer reading." He nodded to the book in Percy's hands.

Heat rose to Percy's cheeks, turning them a rosy red. He gulped down the lump in his throat. "I invited you over because I like you," he confessed, turning his head away. "I know, it was kind of stupid. Rachel said that asking for homework help was a safe way to get you alone, though, cause you're smart and stuff. I just, I really like you Malcolm."

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Of all the people, Malcolm hadn't expected the Percy Jackson to be gay. Still, he wasn't exactly disappointed.

"You nitwit."

"Huh?" Percy looked back to him.

Malcolm kissed the hero, surprising Percy.

Poseidon's son pulled back. "Wait, what?" He was dazed. Malcolm had kissed him. His crush had kissed him. It just didn't make sense.

"You are a moron," Malcolm chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You like me and I can easily like you."

"Seriously?" It was unmanly, but Percy squeaked.

"You aren't very smart Jackson." Malcolm kissed Percy again, letting his hand rest on the other halfblood's neck.

The green eyed demigod didn't risk the chance. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and opened his mouth, feeling a tongue lick his lips. Malcolm pulled them back to where they were laying on their sides. He felt Percy bite his tongue and yelped, pulling back from the teen.

"You will not leave marks on me," Malcolm snapped.

A wicked grin fell on the sea prince's normal happy, innocent face. Percy was feeling more confident now that he knew he had a chance, therefore, he was more daring. "I'll leave whatever mark I want on you brainiac."

"As if!" Malcolm laughed at the challenge, pushing Percy onto his back. "Be good my little uke."

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" Percy pipped in.

Malcolm paused, thinking it over like any wisdom child would. "Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend," he decided before attaching himself to his new boyfriend's neck.

"In that case," the sea prince grabbed Malcolm's shoulders. "You'll be my uke," he used his strength to roll himself on top. Only to have Malcolm push him off.

The two fell on the floor, the blonde landing onto of Percy. He chuckled. "So much to learn my dimwitted, adorable uke." He ran his hand through Percy's black hair. "So much to learn."

* * *

**I did some fanart for this on DeviantART(okay, it was for the Percy/Malcolm pairing in general but still counts) so here's the "link" if you want to check it out.**

** http (:) / / childoftheblankpage . deviantart gallery / # / d5448ka**

**Just take out the spaces and parentheses ****^-^**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
